otra oportunidad para amar
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: Jacob y Edward dos amigos enamorados de sus novias Bella y Nessie Swan, ambos eran muy felices con sus novias hasta que un accidente les quita a quienes mas amaban, ambos quedan destrozados, muertos en vida.
1. la perdida

Otra oportunidad para amar

Prefacio:

Jacob y Edward dos amigos enamorados de sus novias bella y Nessie swan, ambos eran muy felices con sus novias hasta que un accidente les quita a quienes mas amaban, ambos quedan destrozados, muertos en vida.

Pero que pasara cuando a la cuidad se muden dos chicas muy parecidas a las chicas que ellos amaron Será que ellos se darán la oportunidad de volver a amar o solo dejaran que el dolor los consuma

* * *

Capitulo n-1: la pérdida

Bella Swann junto a su hermana se encontraban en la casa de Edward Cullen, disfrutando de su DIA juntos, libre de los planes de Alice , era casi de noche y ella junto a su hermana ya debían irse a su hogar, donde Charlie, el jefe de policía y su padre, estaba esperándolas, Nessie suspiro al ver la hora que era, Nessie y bella criuzaron miradas y ambas suspiraron

-debemos irnos-dijo bella

-¿tan pronto?-susurro Edward

-ya sabes como es Charlie, Edward-dijo Nessie

-pero al menos permítannos irlas a dejar-dijo Jacob

-nos gustaría jake pero Charlie se enojaría-dijo bella- se supone que estamos con la duende

-esta bien-suspiraron ambos chicos

-solo llámennos cuando lleguen-dijo Edward

-lo haremos Eddie-dijo Nessie – nos vemos

-adiós-dijeron

Ambas chicas se despidieron de sus novios, como si nunca mas volviesen a estar juntos, Nessie y bella se subieron al Audi de esta ultima, conducían a velocidad normal hacia sus casas cuando a unos pocos metros de ellas, un camión cargado de leña perdía el control yéndose hacia el auto de ambas muchachas , el impacto fue tan fuerte que auto bolo por los aire cayendo volcado a unos pocos metros de allí, renesmee choco contra el vidrio del para brisa golpeándose la cabeza mientras que bella a su lado había dejado de respirar lentamente

- bella no te mueras-dijo Nessie cuando aun le costaba respirar

Cerca de allí se escuchaban las sirenas de la ambulancia y de la patrulla de policía, Charlie Swann al ver que el auto era el de sus hijas bajo rápidamente de la patrulla hacia donde sus niñas, sus princesas estaban comenzó a remover algunas piezas hasta que saco a bella, la cual ya no respiraba, su cuerpo estaba frío, sintió un nudo en su garganta y se apresuro a sacar a su otra hija del auto Nessie esta casi muerta, Charlie la saco y comenzó a moverla

-hija por favor resiste-dijo sollozando- no me dejes

-te quiero papa-susurro con sus últimos alientos- dile a Edward y Jacob que bella y yo los amamos y que sean felices

-hija por favor no hables asi, vas a sobrevivir-dijo Charlie

-no papa yo estaré con bella-susurro renesmee- cuídate

Lentamente Los ojos se le cerraron para no abrirse nunca mas, Charlie abrazo los cuerpos sin vidas de sus hijas mientras las enfermeras llegaban hacia el y lo ayudaban para trasladar a ambas chicas a la morgue, en otro lado Edward y Jacob estaban preocupados no había tenido noticias de sus novias desde hace cuatro horas ambos estaban desesperados, Carlisle entro con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, alertando de su estado a Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, emmett, esme., Edward y Jacob

-papa pasó algo-dijo Alice

-os tengo malas noticias-dijo

-¿Qué paso tío?-dijo Jacob

-bella y Nessie tuvieron un accidente-dijo

-ellas están bien-dijo Edward preocupado

-no hijo-dijo

- ¿que paso?-dijo Jacob

-ambas murieron-dijo y el mundo de Edward y Jacob se acabo


	2. las chicas nuevas

Capitulan-2: las nuevas chicas

Habían pasado dos años, largos años para Edward y Jacob ninguno de los dos había superado la muerte de aquellas chicas , su familia de apoco seguía superando lentamente la muerte de ambas muchachas, ahora estaban todos ( Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie , emmett y Jacob) sentados en sus mesas estaban escuchando la nueva novedad la llegada de dos chicas desde Phoenix, Edward y Jacob ignoraban todo solo les importaba su dolor, se escucharon unos jadeos provenientes de sus compañeros de mesa y eso hizo que ambos levantaran la mirada sin expresión, justo cuando dos chicas entraban a la cafetería, ambas se parecían a sus amadas.

-kiki todos nos miran-dijo Mackenzie

-zie calma-dijo kristen

Los Cullen, hale y Black miraban a aquellas chicas, como si estuviesen viendo de nuevo a sus amigas. Kristen y Mackenzie ajenas a todo esto se sentaron en una mesa cerca de los Cullen y comenzaron a comer nadie se les acercaba, ellas eran las típicas Ned, Ángela Webber se armo de valor y se acerco a ellas junto a Ben y Seth,

-nos podemos sentar-dijo Seth

-claro-dijo kristen

-gracias-dijo Seth- por cierto soy Seth Clearwater, ellos son Ángela Webber y Ben Cheney

- un gusto-dijo Mackenzie haciendo que Jacob desde su puesto la mirara, su voz era tal cual a la de Nessie- soy Mackenzie Foy y ella es kristen Stewart, dígannos kiki y zie

-ustedes son algo del jefe Swan-dijo Ángela

-AM no, por que lo preguntas-dijo kristen confundida

- es que se parecen a las hijas de el-dijo Ben

-ah-susurro Mackenzie

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre, todos se levantaron y se fueron a sus clases Mackenzie y kristen, fueron a sus clases donde las hicieron sentarse en la única mesa vacía, sin ellas saber que antes bella y Nessie ocupaban esos asientos, Jacob y Edward cuando entraron a clase se sorprendieron al ver a esas chicas sentadas, Jacob se sentó al lado de Mackenzie ya que ese siempre ha sido su lugar asi como Edward se sentó al lado de kristen, ambos chicos ni siquiera le hablaron a sus nuevas compañeras, kristen y Mackenzie suspiraron ambas se sentían ajenas aquel lugar sentían que no deberían estar allí,

-hola-susurro Mackenzie hacia Jacob y Edward- somos kristen y ma.

-no nos interesa quienes sean-dijo Jacob con voz fría

-tampoco tienes el derecho de hablarle asi a mi amiga –dijo kristen

-kiki, déjalo deben Haber tenido un mal DIA-dijo Mackenzie

-ustedes no saben nada-dijo Edward frío

-señoritas Stewart y Foy-dijo el profesor cuando entro al salón

-aquí-dijeron ambas chicas

-preséntense con sus compañeros-dijo el señor banner

-claro-dijo kristen- me llamose kristen Stewart me dicen kiki vengo de Phoenix aunque nací en los Ángeles

- yo soy Mackenzie Foy, vengo de Phoenix también nací en los Ángeles, me dicen zie – dijo Mackenzie

"zie es como el final de Nessie" –pensó Jacob suspirando

La sabia que debía seguir a delante que anidie le devolvería a su novia, que ella ya estaba en un lugar mejor, que ella solo esperaba que fuese feliz, Edward pensaba lo mismo que Jacob, pero ambos sabían que les costaría mucho volver a confiar y amar

-soy Jacob Black-dijo Jacob hablándole a Mackenzie y kristen cuando la clase habia terminado

-y yo Edward Cullen-dijo

-un gusto-dijeron ambas chicas antes de marcharse,

Ellas tenían un secreto que nadie sabia, ellas eran las mismas chicas que Jacob y Edward perdieron solo que ahora tenían otra identidad otra vida, que su creador y salvador les habia dado, bella y Nessie esos eran sus nombres pero aro su creador les prohibió decir la verdad, ellas al ver como estaban sus amados querían decirla pero no podían asi que solo serian las huérfanas Stewart y Foy.


	3. nuevas identidades

Capitulo3: nueva identidades

Dos años antes

Charlie Swan habia dejado a sus hijas en la morgue llorando , habia perdido a sus princesas, aro vulturín buscaba personas para unir a su guardia cuando entro a la morgue del hospital de Fores y escucho los muy débiles latidos de los corazones de bella y Nessie, el sin pensarlo las mordió a ambas y se las llevo lejos de allí se las llevo a su hogar en Italia donde bella y Nessie continuaron su proceso de cambio, bella y Nessie sabia que lago pasaban en ellas por que no era común sentir que te quemabas por dentro, pasaron tres días y ambas chicas volvieron a abrir sus ojos pero estos no eran rojos como el de todo los vampiros, bella tenia ahora los ojos grises mientras que Nessie los tenia azules ambas se miraron

-bienvenida querida-dijo aro

-¿Qué no paso? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?-dijeron las dos

- estaban casi muertas cuando las encontré, soy aro vulturín y como ustedes soy vampiro-dijo

-Charlie-dijo bella- debemos volver a Forks

-lo harán pero cuando sepan controlarse-dijo aro- además que para los humanos vosotras estáis muertas

-entonces que nombre tendremos-dijo Nessie

-podrían conservar su nombre-dijo aro- pero en vez Swan serian vulturín

-no ya lo decidí-dijo Nessie

-por cuales-dijo bella sentada mirando la ventana

-pues para ti kristen Stewart y para mi Mackenzie Foy-dijo Nessie- seremos kiki y zie

En la actualidad

-no se si pueda aguantar mucho sin decirle a jake que soy yo-susurro Nessie

-ni yo Nessie-dijo bella sentándose- ver como ellos sufren por nuestra supuesta muerte me duele

-imagínate ellos creen que somos kristen y Mackenzie-dijo

-no podemos decirles nada por que aro vendría por nosotras-susurro bella

-lose-dijo Nessie- vamos a cazar

-vamos –dijo bella

Ambas chicas corrieron por el bosque buscando animales para cazar, asi era como ellas sacaban sus penas y utilizaban su fuerza y velocidad, cuando iban caminando de vuelta a su casa se encontraron con alguien que pensaban que jamás volverían a ver, ambas habían llegado al cementerio cuando vieron a Charlie su padre, allí mirando la tuba de ambas, se iban a ir cuando Charlie les hablo

-señoritas-dijo –os importaría decirme la hora

-claro señor-dijo bella mirando a su padre – es casi media noche

-gracias joven-dijo- ustedes son nuevas Pro aquí verdad

-si-dijo Nessie- y nos hemos perdido

- visitaban a algún familiar-dijo Charlie

-si a mis padres-dijo bella

-tal vez pueda ayudarlas a llegar a su destino-dijo Charlie "son tan iguales a mis hijas"

- lo haríamos pero no lo conocemos señor…-dijo Nessie

-Swan, soy Charlie Swan, jefe de policía-dijo Charlie

- un gusto jefe Swan-dijo bella- soy be... kristen Stewart y ella Mackenzie Foy

Ambas chicas suspiraron tristes, nunca pensaron que de esa forma volvería a ver a sus padre y menos a los chicos que amaban pero sabían que harían lo que fueran por volver a recuperar parte de sus vidas


	4. mi familia

Capitulo4: mi familia

Eleazar habia sido uno de los vulturis, el cual cuidaba de bella (kristen) y de Nessie (Mackenzie), su esposa carmen amaba a las niñas al igual que Tania, Irina y Kate para el tenia cinco hijas, aunque las tres rubias Melani eran las que iban a la universidad mientras que las dos morenas eran sus pequeñas. La sabia que si no hubiera abandonado a los vulturis y esas chicas no se hubieran unido a su dieta hace dos años no habría encontrado su amor.

-Nessie y bella-chillaron Irina y Tania

Bella y Nessie se miraron y corrieron a esconderse sabían que cuando ambas gritaban solo una cosa significaba , compras, Kate miraba divertidas a sus hermanas , ya que elevar y carmen estaban muy ocupados ella estaba a cargo de la casa, Irina y Tania corrieron detrás de sus hermanas mientras esquivaban todo

-kristen Stewart y Mackenzie Foy las atraparemos-gritaron las chicas

Kate siguió leyendo su libro mientras sus hermanas corrían por la casa desordenando todo el lugar, Tania era rubia con reflejos rosas en sus cabellos, pálida como todo vampiro y sus ojos eran dorados, Irina era rubia de pelo liso, ojos dorados mientras que Kate igual era rubia pero sus ojos eran una mezcla de dorado con azul, Kate dejo su libro en la mesa cuando vio todo el desastre que habia en el salón de la casa

-IRINA, TANYA, BELLA Y NESSIE-chillo justo cuando las cuatro vampiras paraban enfrente de ella

-¿Qué?-susurro Irina

-miren el desastre que hay-dijo Kate

- fue Tania-dijo Nessie

- que fui yo fue bella-dijo Tania

-yo, mentira fue Irina-dijo bella

-mentira fue Nessie-dijo Irina

-me importa un carajo quien fue hay que limpiar elevar y carmen están por llegar-dijo

Las cincos vampiras comenzaron a ordenar la casa , no paso mas de media hora cuando tenían todo listo, Eleazar y carmen le sonrieron a sus hijas, Nessie y bella subieron a sus habitaciones mientras ambas suspiraba, siempre habían querido tener hermanas pero nunca la habían tenido hasta hora, nunca conocieron a su madre biológica siempre vivieron con Charlie

-bella –dijo Nessie

-dime-dijo bella

- sabes tendremos que conformarnos con nuestra existencia-dijo Nessie mirando las estrellas- ahora tenemos una familia de verdad

-si lo se-susurro bella- solo falta Charlie

-exacto, pero como las hermanas Foy y Stewart debemos seguir-dijo

-lo se Nessie-dijo bella levantándose- tendremos que hacer un plan para por lo menos volver con Jacob y Edward

-pero como hacerlo, tu viste como nos trataron hoy-dijo Nessie

- lo se-dijo bella

Ambas hermanas se abrazaron pronto el resto de Forks conocería a la familia Foy , Nessie , Irina y Tania serian las hijas biológicas de Eleazar y carmen mientras que Kate y bella serian las sobrinas de carmen las cuales quedaron huérfanas, bella suspiro y levanto a Nessie junto con ellas y ambas comenzaron a prepararse para un nuevo DIA de escuela, nimbas bajaron al salón donde se despidieron de su familia y subieron a un Audi azul , condujeron hasta el instituto donde los Cullen, hale y Black la miraban aun extrañados por ellas

-kiki, zie-grito seth atrayendo la atención de ambas chicas

-hola seth-dijo Nessie

-oye Mackenzie, tienes hermanas-dijo Ángela llegando a su lado- OH, mis modales, hola

-hola Ángela, Ben-dijo cuando este chico apareció a su lado- si tengo

- y tu kristen-dijo seth

Los Cullen, Black y hale miraban y escuchaban atentamente la escena, kristen y Mackenzie para ellos eran la viva copia de sus amigas pero extrañamente habia algo que decía que ellas eran sus amigas

-si solo una-dijo kiki

-¿Cómo se llaman?-dijo seth

- las de zie son Tania e Irina –dijo kristen (bella)

-y las de kiki es Kate-dijo Mackenzie (Nessie)

-OH que bien-dijeron los tres

Los cinco chicos comenzaron a caminar a sus clases mientras bella y Nessie através de sus donde se prometieron dejar de nombrarse con sus antiguos nombres y solo usar los que ahora tenían para toda su eternidad.


	5. alice y rosalie

Capitulo5: Alice Cullen y Rosalie hale

Kristen/bella pov

Abrí la ventana, ya era hora de irme al instituto, seria doloroso de sentarme al lado de Edward y sentir su indiferencia, suspire y camine hacia mi pequeño joyero el que estaba en mi escritorio, con cuidado de no romper nada con mi fuerza de neófita , mire dentro de e stabat a cadena de plata que Edward me habia regalado a mis quince años, era un corazón con mi inicial y la de el, suspire me la coloque y baje a la sal adonde me esperaba toda a famita

-ya era hora kiki-dijo Kate

-si-susurre

- te la pusiste-susurro zie

-asi es-susurre

-bien al instituto-dijo carmen mirándolo

-si mama-dijimos

Nos subimos a coche que siempre manejaba, cuando llegamos al instituto todos nos miraban, suspire Ness Mackenzie camino a mi lado hacia la clases, estábamos por entrar a literatura cuando dos chicas se interpusieron en nuestro camino, una rubia ojos azules, mientras la morena ojos verdes nos miraban, suspire eran Alice y Rosalie

-de donde sacaste esto ladrona-dijo Rosalie tomando mi cadena

- oye suéltalo – quite su mano- me lo regalo mi padre

-kiki, vamos-susurro zie

-zie, ya calma-dije mientras Rosalie y Alice nos miraban

-y ustedes quienes son-dijo Alice

-eso a ti que te importa duende-dijo zie sonriendo

- mira mocosa no le hables asi a mi amiga-dijo Rosalie

-uf, esta bien somos Mackenzie Foy y kristen Stewart –dije aburrida

Rosalie pov

Mackenzie y kristen, esos nombre de algún lugar lo habia escuchado, suspire, las chicas enfrene nuestro se giraron y se fueron a sus clases, suspire y camine con Alice a nuestra clases mientras trataba de recordar donde habia escuchado esos nombres

**Flash Black**

** Estamos bella, Nessie, Alice y yo en una de nuestras tantas noches de chicas, estábamos hablando de nuestros novios cuando se me ocurrió una brillante idea**

**-chicas si alguna vez se pudieran cambiar el nombre como se llamarían-susurre**

**-yo me llamaría Ashley siempre cuando jasi se llamara Jackson –dijo Alice**

**-yo me llamaría Nikki –susurre- y mi osito se llamaría kellan**

**- y ustedes chicas como se llamarían-dijo Alice**

**-yo ya lo se-dijo Nessie- me llamaría Mackenzie rima con Nessie no**

**-si-dijo bella- yo me llamaría kristen**

** Finn del flash Black**

esas chicas acoso podrían ser, récenme y bella, pero son tan distintas, sus ojos no son los que yo recuerdo no eran os achocolatado si no que eran azules y grises podría ser acaso que esas chicas eran mis amigas , seria acoso que bella y Nessie están vivas podría ser verdad


	6. amigos , emmett y jasper

Capitulo7: amigos, emmett y Jasper

Edward pov

Con Jacob estábamos recelosos en el sentido de hablar con las nuevas pero nos sorprendimos al ver que Rosalie y Alice las trataban con naturalidad como si ellas fueran nuestras antiguas novias, Emmett y Jasper tampoco confiaban en las nuevas, ahora estábamos todo sentado en nuestra mesa de siempre hasta que llegaron Alice y Rosalía junto a sus nuevas amigas

-chicos ellas se sentaran con nosotras-dijo Alice

-como sea-susurramos

-b...kristen y Mackenzie les presento a mi novio Jasper, mi hermano Emmett, Edward y jacob-susurro Alice

-un gusto soy kristen prima de Mackenzie-dijo

-yo soy Mackenzie-dijo la otra chica

-que apodos tienen-dijo Emmett interesad por primera vez

-el de kristen es kiki-dijo Mackenzie- el Mio es zie

-como nessie-susurro jacob

-perdona que Ash dicho-dijo Alice

-nada duende-dijo jacob

El almuerzo paso entre charla por parte de las chicas y monosílabos de parte MIA y jacob, ninguno se sentía preparado para tener nueva gente en nuestras vidas, los días iban pasando hasta que ya se había vuelto rutina que kristen y Mackenzie se sentaran con nosotros, estaba comiendo un trozo de pizza cuando Alice hablo

-Miki, zie por que no vienen a casa-dijo Alice

-nos gustaría Alice pero debemos consultarles a mis tíos-susurro kristen- verdad zie

-hay kiki de seguro carmen y Eleazar nos dejan ir-dijo Mackenzie

Renesmee pov

Como era de esperase nos habían dejado ir a la casa de los Cullen, estábamos ahora en la habitación de Alice mientras reíamos de nuestras conversaciones , Edward y Jacob aun no se sentían cómodo para estar como amigos con nosotras

-entornes tu dijiste "OH** dios Jacob es tan lindo**"-dijo Rosalía imitando mi voz

- si y tu –dijo Alice apuntando a bella-dijiste **"ah Edward me pidió ser su novia si** "-imito la voz de bella mientras nos reíamos

-dios Alice-dijo bells-se te olvida que tu dijiste- se aclaro la garganta mientras sentía que alguien se colocaba en la puerta a escuchar, puse mi mano en la mejilla de bella y le mostre lo que sospechaba, ella me sonrio malvadamente –"**oh jazzy-pooh es tan lindo y amo su acento sureño"**- imito a alice

-y rosalie dijo **"osito vamos no seas malito con Eddie".-**reimos justo cuando la puerta se abria mostrando a jasper y emmett con los ojos abierto con los ojos como platos y nos miraban a bella y ami

-como saben eso-dijo jasper

-respondan-dijo emmett

-jazz y emmy-susurraron las chicas

- ustedes no hablen-dijo jasper- aber respondan

-jasper hale y emmett Cullen-chille con bella- no nos hablen asi

-callate y dino de donde supieron eso-dijo emmett

Bella y yo nos miranmos suspirando rosalie y alice nos miraban preocupadas, movi mi cabeza y susurre

-emmett, jasper somos nosotras renesmee y bella-dije

-mienten-dijeron

-como voy a mentir-susurro bella- se me da fatal, pero miranos bien y abras que somos nosotras

Ambos nos miraron de pies a cabeza, habia veces que cuando no cazbamos como hoy nuestros ojo volvían a ser los que teniamos cuando humanas, no se cuanto tiempo paso que estos estuvieron analizándonos hasta que soltaron unos jadeos

-no... Puede…ser-susurraron-ustedes están muertas

-nunca lo estuvimos-susurre- solo nos salvo una persona

-y nos convirtió en esto-señalo bella-

- por que mejor no cuentan en que las transformaron de una vez-dijo rose


	7. nuestra historia

Capitulo 8: nuestra historia

Bella pov

Rose, Alice, jazz y emmett nos miraban esperando que comenzáramos a decirle nuestra historia, suspire Neisse sabia que tarde o temprano esto sucedería, ambas nos miramos y asentimos antes de que Neisse hablara

-primero nada de lo que oigan hache no puede salir de estas paredes-susurro

-OH tendremos problemas-dije mientras pensaba en aro

-esta bien prometimos no decir nada-susurraron

-bien todo comienza aquel día del accidente-susurre mientras recordaba

** *flash Black***

**Con Nessie había salido de la casa de los Cullen y nos habíamos subido a mi auto ya que Charlie nos esperaba en casa para cenar, conducía velocidad normal mientras esuchcbamos paramore, estábamos a mitad de camino cuando unas luces hicieron que cerráramos los ojos**

**-Bella ten cuidado-grito Nessie antes que el camión nos golpeara y el auto volcara, no sentía nada pensé que estaba muerta , solo a lo mas lejano que escuchaba era la voz de papa pidiéndole algo a Nessie pero no sabia que le había respondido ella, no sabia nada solo que algo me levantaba. No se cuantas horas habrán pasado pero sentía que algo frío me tomaba junto a unas voces muy lejanas **

**- aro ¿Qué haces con esas humanas?- dijo la voz de un hombre con voz gruesa**

**-estas humanas serán grandes vampiras-susurro la voz del que respondía el nombre de aro**

**-sus corazones casi no laten-dijo la otra voz**

**- por eso las morderé- y justo en ese instante sentí un fuego abrazador por mi cuerpo, no se cuantos días duro ese fuego por mi cuerpo solo soltaba jadeos para que este fuego se acabara pero este se fue hacia mi corazón y se hizo Mass fuerte mas intenso hasta que una hora después acabo- ya termino**

** En ese momento abrí los ojos frente a mi me miraban con curiosidad unos ojos rojos como al sangre, asustada me levante, donde estaba Nessie, pensaba hasta que la vi. A mi lado de la misma forma que yo **

**-no se asusten son vampiras bienvenida a los vulturín-susurro aro**

***fin del flash back***

-son vampiras-susurraron los cuatro

- si-susurramos

-pero por que sus ojos no son rojos,-dijo Emmett

-por que desde que despertamos en esta vida nuestros ojos son axial, aunque nuestra familia los tienen dorados por alimentarse de animales-susurre

-beben sangre-susurro Jasper

-solo de animales-susurramos


	8. confeciones

Capitulo9: confesiones

Edward y Jacob, al pesar que ya iban a ser tres años de aquel dia, se sentían vivos, es como si kristen y Mackenzie les hubiesen devuelto su vida, también había pasado un año desde que esas chicas llegaron, sus hermanos cada dia eran mas unidos a ellas, ellos se dieron cuenta que no veían a esas dos simples chicas como amigas si no la miraban tal cual como miraban antes a sus amadas por lo cual ya habían a su mido que se habían enamorado de esas dos chicas

-eh kristen-susurro Edward

-eh dime—susurro

-podríamos hablar—Edward estaba nervioso

-claro –susurro kiki confundida

Mientras caminaba con Edward hacia unas bancas a las afueras del instituto mientras que en unos metros mas haya se encontraba Jacob con Mackenzie, el también estaba nervioso pero ya era hora de dejar los nervios atrás

-zie, podemos hablar-susurro

-claro que paso-susurro

Bella/kiki pov

Edward estaba nervioso, podía escuchar el latir rápido de su corazón, trate de concentrarme en otra cosa para evitar que la sed surgiera, hace pocos días que habíamos cazado pero su aroma siempre me provoca sed

-mira se que al principio no nos llevábamos bien y que no te conozco mucho pero bueno tu me gustas, yo estoy enamorado de ti siento que sin ti no puedo vivir-susurro

-Edward-susurre

- kiki yo te amo-me dijo

-Edward… yo…también te amo-susurre

Nessie/zie pov

-tu me gustas y mucho, es como si te conociera toda la vida por eso te lo digo zie tu me gustas –dijo Jacob

-jake-susurre

- por favor zie dame una oportunidad

- jake yo te amo-susurre

Narradora pov

Las dos hermanas estaban felices y tristes a la vez, feliz por que estaban con sus amores, triste por que ellos creían que eran otras chicas y el momento de la verdad había llegado , ambas a pesar de no estar en el mismo lugar murmuraron al mismo tiempo

-tengo algo que contarte-susurraron


	9. yo no soy kristen soy bella

**Capitulo 10: yo no soy kristen soy bella**

**-tengo algo que contarte-susurre**

**-¿Qué cosa?-susurro**

**Lo mire y mire como poco a poco se iba aclarando era hora de decirle la verdad, era hora que Edward supiera que yo era bella swan que yo era su bella, suspire y lo mire a sus verdes y hermosos ojos**

**-hay algo que tu no sabes-susurre **

**-que no se-susurro**

**- mi historia-susurre- yo nací en este pueblo hace disiente años, tengo una hermana melliza, siempre Bibi aquí feliz, cuando tenia quince años, venia de la casa de mi novio junto a mi hermana, íbamos en la carretera cuando se nos cruzo un camión el cual hizo que el auto que conducía volcara y mi hermana y yo quedamos inconciente**

**-es…-dijo pero lo interrumpí**

**-déjame seguís-susurre- en ese accidente o estaba casi muerta, no tenia casi pulso hasta que apareció aro, el me salvo a mi y ami hermana, el me mordió**

**-por que –dijo confundido**

**- yo no soy humana-susurre- soy vampiro**

**Y justo en ese momento salio el sol y comencé a brilla como nunca antes había brillado, lo mire y suspire era hora de terminar esta falsa y decir ya de una vez la verdad **

**- y sabes una cosa-susurre**

**-que te alimentas de humanos-dijo**

**-claro que no-dije mirándolo- me alimento de animales, pero eso no era lo que te iba a decir**

**-entonces que me ibas a decir –susurro Edward**

**- mi verdadero nombre no es kristen Stewart, ese nombre lo inventamos para poder vivir entre humanos-susurre- además se que el accidente que tuve lo tubo tu noviadse muchas cosas de ti y toda tu familia, sabes por que se todo esto- el negó con su cabeza- por que no me llamo kristen me llamo Isabela Marie swan **

**-NO NO-grito- tu no puedes ser bella**

**-entornes dime, Edward como se que tocas el piano, como se que tu cumpleaños es el 20 de junio, como se que escuchas claro de luna Alice no me ha dicho nada-grite**

**-tu estas muerta eso, es lo que es-dijo levantándose**

**-no estoy muerta-susurre- soy vampiro**

**-un mostró-dijo antes de marcharse**

**Solloce mientras veía como el amor de mi vida se iba, al menos le había dicho la verdad, suspire y seguí sollozando solo espero que a Nessie le haya ido mejor que ami **


	10. yo no soy mackenzie soy nessie

**Capitulo11: yo no soy Mackenzie soy renesmee **

**Nessie pov**

**Era hora de hablar con la verdad, sabia que algo no muy bueno pasaría pero ya no puedo seguir fingiendo ser otra, una que no soy y nunca seré, no puedo fingir ser Mackenzie una simple humana cuando no lo soy**

**-¿Qué es lo que tienes que contarme?-susurro Jacob**

**- es algo muy doloroso –susurre- pero no me interrumpas hasta escuchar todo**

**-este bien –susurro**

**-mi historia-susurre- yo nací en este pueblo hace disiente años, tengo una hermana melliza, siempre viví aquí feliz, cuando tenia quince años, venia de la casa de mi novio junto a mi hermana, íbamos en la carretera cuando se nos cruzo un camión el cual hizo que el auto que conducía mi hermana volcara y mi hermana y yo quedamos inconciente, aunque cuando la ambulancia llego yo aun estaba viva, le dije a mi padre que me iría junto a b. mi hermana **

**-ah... no...Re...-susurro Jacob confundido con sus propias palabras **

**-mi nombre no es Mackenzie Foy-susurre mirándolo a sus ojos- mi nombre es renesmee Carlie swan-susurre –soy tu Nessie, no soy humana, no estoy muerta ni nada, solo soy un ser de la noche **

**-un chupasangre-susurro Jacob mirándome- un moustro**

**- no, soy eso, solo vampiro-susurre- pero es por que aro me mordió**

**- y eso que, esto es contra la naturaleza-me grito**

**-pues si no fuera por aro ahora seria un maldito cadáver-susurre**

**- lo hubiera preferido mil veces-susurro antes de irse**

**Me quede hay varios minutos sollozando al comprender que el me hubiese preferido muerta, corrí hacia casa pero en el camino escuche los sollozos de bella cuando llegue hacia ella la abrace, sollozamos abrazadas por horas en aquel claro, teníamos claro que nuestros amores ya no nos querían cerca de ellos, solo había una cosa que hacer, no se cuanto tiempo paso, solo sentí el aroma de Kate llegar hacia nosotras**

**-chicas-susurro**

**-Kate-dijimos sin vida ene nuestras voces**

**-aro las esta esperando-susurro**

**-que-dijo bella**

**-aro esta, en casa y dice que no se ira sin ustedes-susurro**

** -vamos-dijo bella y comenzamos a irnos a casa**


	11. condena

**Capitulo 12: condena**

** Las dos hermanas corrieron con Kate hacia su casa mientras que Edward y Jacob se encerraban en la habitación de este ultimo comentando lo sucedido, Alice, sospechaba que algo había ocurrido y tenia un presentimiento de que algo no muy bueno pasaría, cuando bella y Neisse entraron en su casa se sorprendieron al ver a aro junto a sus fieles miembros de la guardia, aro se paro y fue al frente de ellas abofeteándolas a ambas chicas**

**-habéis roto la ley-susurro- y nuestro pacto**

**-lo sentimos amo-susurraron**

**-eso ami no e interesa- susurro aro**

**-si nos va a matar, mátenos pero hagalo rápido-susurro bella**

**-yo a ustedes no las matare-susurro**

**Bella y nessie lo miraron con sorpresa si el no las mataría entonces que haría con ellas, cuando para todos eran unas simples traidoras y para los chicos que amaban no eran mas que el recuerdo de un amor muerto**

**-os vais a ir ambas conmigo a Volterra-susurro**

**-si amo-dijeron**

**-vayan por sus cosas- dijo aro**

** Bella y nessie subieron acompañadas de Irina, Kate y Tania a buscar sus cosas, no querían separarse de su familia menos irse lejos de los chicos a los cales amaban pero aro les había dado una orden y debían cumplirla, nessie y bella echaban toda su ropa en la maleta junto a sus cosas, mientras Kate, Irina y Tania sollozaban por que perdían a sus hermanitas**

**-Kate-susurro nessie**

**-si, Ness-susurro**

**- podemos pediros un favor-dijo bella mirándolas**

**-si claro-dijo**

**- dile a Alice que nos hemos ido y dile que Edward y Jacob saben la verdad-dijo nessie**

**-les diré-prometió Kate**

**Las cinco hermanas se abrazaron antes de despedirse, nessie y bella bajaron las escaleras con sus maletas en sus manos, era hora de irse esta era su condena por decir la verdad , carmen y Eleazar se acercaron a ellas abrazándolas y rogándoles que se cuidaran, ambas chicas asintieron y se fueron junto a aro el cual las esperaba ya en un auto listo para irse al aeropuerto , cuando llegaron jane y Alec sujetaron a las hermanas mientras aro les indicaba el camino hacia el avión que tomarían hacia Volterra, hacia su condena, luego de unas horas de viaje ya estaban en Volterra caminando Pro el largo castillo donde todos los vulturín miraban con desprecio a esas dos hermanas, caminaron hacia una gran torre que estaba alejada de la civilización humana y del castillo , donde solo aro tenia acceso ,**

**-entren hay-dijo fríamente aro**

**Bella y nessie entraron en la gran torre y aro cerro la puerta tras ella y con llave las encarcelo mientras les decía **

**-esta es su condena no saldrán jamás de aquí se les traiga un animal una vez a la semana y con eso vivirán-dijo antes de marcharse junto a Alec y jane**

**-supongo que esta es nuestra condena-susurro nessie**

**-y nuestro nuevo hogar-dijo bella**

**Ambas suspiraron y contemplaron el enorme lugar donde estaban enseradas por toda la eternidad, solo tenían una esperanza y esa era los Cullen y su familia **


	12. nesecito vuestra ayuda

**Capitulo 13: necesito vuestra ayuda**

** Kate Nov.**

**Aro se había llevado a mis hermanitas, las chicas más dulce que podrían existir, Salí de casa con la escusa que iba a cazar pero realmente me dirigía solo a aun lugar a la casa de los Cullen, corrí por varios minutos hasta encontrar la casa, mejor dicho mansión, blanca, suspire y camine hacia la puerta y toque**

**-si-susurro una mujer no más de treintas y muchos años de cabello color caramelo- te puedo ayudar en algo**

**-eh si –susurre- busco a Alice Cullen**

**-claro pasa ya la llamo-dijo**

**-gracias señora Cullen-susurre**

**-OH dime esme querida-dijo mientras caminaba**

** Podía escuchar a dos chicos en un habitación comentando lo que les había pasado de seguro esos eran Edward y Jacob, después escuche cuatro pares de zapatos bajar las escaleras y camina hacia mi, todos me miraban con curiosidad, claro ellos no me conocían ellos no sabían quien era**

**-tu me buscabas-susurro Alice**

**-si –susurre- soy Kate Delani**

**-un gusto pero que necesitas-dijo Alice**

**-bella y Neisse, fueron llevadas por aro-dije**

**-que –dijeron todos**

**-si aro a sabido que ustedes saben lo que ellas son y se las ha llevado a Volterra-susurre**

**- y que podemos hacer-dijo Rosalía**

**-solo una cosa-dije- transformarlos a todos incluso a sus padres e ir a Volterra**

**-esme y Carlisle-llamo Alice**

**Cuando llegaron comenzamos a contarle toda la verdad de Neisse y bella, les dije la opción que habían todos dijeron que si a lo de ser transformados pero solo faltaban dos personas, suspire y me dirigí a Jacob y Edward**

**-sin ustedes no podemos salvarlas-susurre**

**-ellas nos mintieron-susurro Edward**

**- lo hizo por su bien-susurro tanya llegando junto a los demás**

**- entonces aceptan ser transformados-susurre**

**-serán muy poderosos-susurro Eleazar- el cobrizo sera un lector de mentes, el rubio un hepático y la bajita tendrá visiones**

**-Jacob, Edward. Háganlo por ellas, si ellas estuvieran en su lugar también lo harían por ustedes-susurro carmen**

**-la decisión, es suya-susurro Irina**


	13. transformacion

**Capitulo 14: transformación**

** Alice Nov.**

** Todo estaba decidido hoy Kate junto a su familia nos transformarían en vampiros como lo que ellos eran para poder salvar a nessie y bella de las garra de lo vulturis, Edward Jacob aceptarían el cambio, todos deseábamos que aro no le hiciera nada a la chicas.**

**-es hora-susurro Eleazar**

**-Alice, esme y rosalie ustedes estarán acostadas en esta habitación-susurro Kate- carmen las morderá**

**-si-susurramos**

**-Emmett, y jaspe restaran en la que sigue a ustedes lo morderá Eleazar-susurro Tania**

**-mientras que a Edward y Jacob lo morderé yo-susurro Kate**

**Narradora Nov.**

** Las muchachas asintieron y se fueron donde se les había dicho mientras que Irina y Tania iban de caza y a preparar el escenario para la supuesta muerte de aquella familia, carmen y esme hablan de lo que había pasado estos año mientras rose y Alice se colocaban en su lugar para prepararse, esme se abrazo a carmen y después tomo su lugar al lado de sus hijas**

**- en tres días despertaran siendo vampiras y deberán alimentarse de sangre animal-susurro carmen antes de caminar hacia cada una y morderlas **

** Después de morderlas camino hacia la otra habitación donde Eleazar mordía a los chicos, mientras que Kate y Tania estaban preparando todo para morder a Jacob y a Edward. Ya a media noche todos menos Edward y Jacob estaban en sus procesos de transformación**

**-bien ya estoy listo-susurro Jacob**

**-yo también –susurro Edward**

**-bien, chicos acuéstense-susurro Kate**

**Ambos asintieron y se acostaron en su cama mientras su familia esperaba en la sala mientras que en la otras habitaciones estaban los demás transformándose, Kate se inclino sobre Jacob y mordió su cuello, mientras Irina que estaba a su lado se acerco y mordió a Edward, después de haber mordido a ambos chicos, ellas salieron de la habitación **

**Rosalie Nov.**

** Fuego, sentía correr por mi cuerpo, era muy fuerte, no me gustaba esta sensación odiaba el fuego que sentía en mi cuerpo, que alguien quitara este fuego, suspire, sentía mi corazón latir fuertemente ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué no apagan el fuego?**

**Alice Nov.**

**Ahora entendía como debieron de sentirse las chicas, dios este fuego es muy abrazador que lo apaguen, suspire, sentía mi cuerpo mas fuerte, mas pesado, Serra que ya falta poco para volver a estar con todos juntos y eternamente**

**Esme Nov.**

**Fuego dios el fuego es muy fuerte cada segundo que pasa ni siquiera se cuanto días han pasado, mi corazón latía muy fuerte tanto que dolía. Solo deseaba que esto acabara pronto**

** Narradora Nov.**

**Edward, emmett. Jasper, Carlisle y Jacob se quejaban del fuego que sentían por su cuerpo ya faltaba tan poco para que despertaran como vampiros, Kate y su familia esperaban ansiosos, mientras rogaban que no fuera tarde**


	14. planeando

**Capitulo 15: planeando**

** Bella Nov.**

**Dos meses llevábamos aquí, no habíamos vuelto a salir, solo nos han traído un animal desde que llegamos pero la sed cada dia era mas incontrolable, para tratar de olvidarme de la sed practicaba con mi escudo mientras nessie trataba de ver como podiamos salir de aquí como podriamos volver con nuestra familia**

**-bells-susurro**

**-que-dije**

**-siento que algo va a pasar-susurro**

**-crees que sea algo bueno-susurre**

**-no lo se-susurro-jane nos trae comida**

** Pasaron unos segundos antes que jane abriera la puerta y nos lanzara un puma, después volvió a cerrar la puerta y se marcho, nessie y yo corrimos hacia el puma y lo mordimos bebiendono su sangre**

**Carmen pov**

** Han pasado dos meses, desde que despertaron todos en vampiros nos hemos encargado de enseñarles nuestra dieta y de prepararlos para la lucha, siento que en muy pronto tendre a mis niñas de vuelta conmigo que las podre volver a abrazar, suspire mientras kate llamaba a todos al comedor era hora de reurnirnos**

**-¿Qué sucede kate?-pregunto esme**

**-nada. Solo que ha llegado el momento de coordinarnos-susurro**

**- coordinarnos, para cuando vayamos a voltera-susurre **

**-si carmen-susurro**

**-y como lo aremos-susurro jasper**

**- facil, esme, Carlisle, Eleazar y carmen iran directamente a la torre donde tienen a bella y nessie-susurro- ya que Eleazar sabe donde esta**

**-edward, jacob, jasper y emmett ustedes estaran con nosotras ya que habra que peliar si es necesario-susurro kate**

**-¿y nosotras?-dijo Rosalie**

**-estaran con jane, tengan mucho cuidado con su don-susurre**

**-entendido-susurramos todos**

**Solo faltaban unos días mas. A que Alice tuviera la visión de la decisión de aro obre las chicas para que nosotros atacáramos, estábamos muy cerca de estar con nuestras niñas de nuevo**


	15. la lucha

**Capitulo16: la lucha **

**Bella Nov.**

** Estaba con nessie aburrida no podíamos salir de este lugar, tenían unos guardias a las afueras de nuestra torre, sentía que nos quedaba muy poco para seguir en este mundo, suspire y cerré mis ojos, deseaba ser humana y poder dormir pero eso no pasaría nunca, no se cuanto paso pero sentimos unos golpes en la puerta y oíamos como si rompieran algo duro, con nessie nos miramos, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Estará nuestro fin cerca?, no pasó mucho para que la puerta fuese derivada mostrando ante nosotros a Eleazar, carme y ¿Esme y Carlisle?, ellos vinieron y nos abrazaron**

**-mi niñas-sollozo carmen**

**-carmen-susurramos**

**-bella y nessie-dijeron Esme y Carlisle**

**-señores Cullen-dijimos con la cabeza agacha**

**- nunca hemos permitido que nos llamen asi-dijo Esme**

**- bien después seguimos debemos ir donde los chicos nos esperan-dijo Eleazar**

**-nosotras ayudamos si estos es una lucha-sonreí junto a nessie**

**-si sus dones servirán-dijo Eleazar**

**Asentimos y corrimos todos hasta donde ya Tania, Kate e Irina estaban comenzando a atacar a aro, yo me desvíe del camino y fui hasta donde rose y Alice estaban luchando contra Alec y jane, gruñí al ver a mis amigas indefensas y corrí y mate a jane arrancándole su cabeza y brazos, mire a Alec y le gruñí antes de lanzarme sobre el y matarlo.**

**-están bien-susurre**

**-si bella-dijeron abrazándome**

**-bien vamos con los demás-susurre**

**Asintieron y corrimos hasta el corredor principal , donde solo quedaban Félix, Demetria, aro, marcos y cayo vivos, las chicas fueron ayudar a los demás, nessie se coloco a mi lado mientras matábamos a Chelsea, entonces cayo y aro atacaron a Jacob y Edward , nessie y yo corrimos ayudarlos, nessie mato en menos de un segundo a cayo mientras yo mataba a aro mandándole olas de fuego , cerré mis ojos y le arranque la cabeza, cuando lo abrí todo estaban muerto menos nosotros,**

**-hermana te toca lo tuyo-dijo nessie**

**-claro, pero ayúdame con la basura-dije**

**-claro-nessie movió todo telepáticamente y junto todos los vampiros o mejor dicho lo trozos y me sonrío- listo**

**-gracias-dije mientras movía mis manos y lanzaba bolas de fuego**

** Todos mirábamos el montón de fuego y sonreímos todo se ha acabado no mas vulturis en nuestras vidas, solo ahora hay que ser felices**


	16. decision

**Capitulo 17: decisión**

**Nessie Nov.**

**La lucha había terminado pero ahora debíamos decidir si quedarnos con las Melani o empezar y estar con los Cullen de nuevo, pero para eso dos personas debian decidir primero, suspiramos y abrazamos a nuestra familia, esme y Carlisle nos abrazaron muy fuerte igual como hace años atrás**

**-mi niñas-sollozo esme**

**-¿se quedaran con nosotros?-pregunto Alice**

** Todos los Melani estaban juntos, al igual que los Cullen, bella y yo nos tomamos las manos, no era solo neutra decisión, la decion también era de ellos, carmen al ver nuestra indecisión se adelanto y comenzó a hablar**

**-decidan lo que decidan son bienvenidas con nosotras-susurro**

**-los mismo digo-susurro esme**

**- no es nuestra decisión-susurre**

**-¿entonces de quienes?-pregunto Rosalía**

**- de ellos-susurro bella**

** Bella Nov.**

** -de ellos-susurre**

** Todos se giraron a mirar a Edward y Jacob sabían que ellos dos decidían que pasaría ahora, si nos quedábamos con ellos o nos íbamos eternamente con los Melani, vi. A Edward mirar a todos hasta que su mirada se poso en mi, lentamente camino hacia donde yo estaba, todos aguardaban en silencio para saber que ocurriría ahora**

**-bella… bueno lo que te dije creyendo que te llamabas chisten es la pura verdad, nunca he dejado de amarte, nunca podría, sufrí mucho por tu supuesta muerte, me costo creer que te había perdido, pero no pienso dejarte ir no de nuevo-susurro tomando mis manos-asi que te quedarías eternamente a mi lado ahora y siempre**

**-Eddie le estas pidiendo matrimonio-susurro Emmett**

**-no, aun no-susurro Edward**

**- Edward-susurre ignorándolo a ambos- yo todo lo que te dije es vera, cuando desperté en esta vida quise venir por ti, pero no nos dejaron , pero al año de haberme transformado nessie y yo nos fuimos con los Melani, yo venia cada noche a verte a cuidarte, yo los convencí de ir a Forks y volver por ti-susurre mirando sus ojos anaranjados- claro que quiero estar eternamente contigo, no hay con nadie mas que quiera pasar mi existencia que contigo-**

** Me sonrío y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos antes de besarme, le correspondí el beso, había extrañado mucho sus besos, sus caricia lo había realmente extrañado, cuando nos separamos y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos**

** Nessie Nov.**

**-renesmee, yo bueno lo que dije aquel DIA es verdad yo te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo pero estaba dolido por que siempre estuviste a mi lado y nunca me lo dijiste hasta ese DIA, nunca podría dejar de amarte , por eso quiero saber si estarás eternamente conmigo-susurro Jacob mientras bella junto con Edward se giraban a mirarnos**

**- Jacob Black, no te dije nada por tu seguridad, yo y bella siempre veníamos a verlos de noche los cuidábamos mucho, nunca deje y dejare de amarte, claro que quiero pasar mi eternidad contigo tu eres todo lo que quiero y deseo-susurre colocando mis manos tras su cuello- te amo**

**- yo a ti-susurro antes de besarme**

** El beso estaba cargado de emociones, de sentimiento pero sobretodo de amor, después que nos separamos nos abrazamos y nos reunimos con los demás, entornes era hora de decidir si quedarnos con los Melani o los Cullen**

**-entonces con quienes se quedaran-susurro Jasper**

**- las seguiremos a donde sea-susurraron jake y Edward**

**-con los Cullen-dijo bella- carmen, Eleazar, Thani, Kate, Irina ustedes han sido cuesta mejor familia, pero nuestra vida es con ellos**

**-ustedes también estarán en nuestras existencias os visitaremos-susurre**

**- sean felices-susurraron**

**Era un hecho nos quedábamos con los Cullen, seriamos algún DIA renesmee e Isabela Cullen**


	17. epilogio: juntos para siempre

**Capitulo 18: epilogo: juntos para siempre **

** Cinco años después **

** Nessie Nov.**

** El tiempo ha pasado pero solamente alegría hay en nuestras vidas, Kate encontró a su pareja Garret un nómada que andaba de paso por delani, Tania también encontró su pareja, Randall era un nómada también, Irina con otro nómada llamado Laurent todo era pura felicidad, bella seguía con Edward al igual que yo con Jacob pero hoy nosotras nos casaríamos con el amor de nuestras vidas**

**-Alice eso no-grito bella**

**-a Edward le gustara-susurro Kate**

** Bella suspiro y dejo que las chicas la vistieran mientras que Irina y Tania hacían lo mismo conmigo y rose prepara las cosas para peinarnos mientras que esme y carmen estaban abajo junto a los chicos para tranquilizarlos, suspire no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero bella y yo estábamos ya en nuestros vestidos de novias y peinadas**

**-Wa hermosas-chillaron las chica**

**-¿se puede?-pregunto Eleazar**

**-pasa-susurro Kate**

**- venia a decir que ya es la hora-susurro **

**- ya vamos chicas dejemos a las novias-susurro Kate **

** Todas se fueron para dejar que Eleazar y Carlisle entraran, bella tomo el brazo de Carlisle mientras yo el de Eleazar, comenzamos a caminar hacia donde se realizaría la boda todo era perfecto.**

** Bella Nov.**

** Todo era perfecto, Carlisle me decía que no había mas alegría mas grande que el que nosotras hallamos vuelto, la primera en entrar seria yo, suspire mientras avanzamos por la iglesia, Edward, el era lo uno en lo que pensaba, caminamos hasta estar al frente de Edward**

**-cuídala-susurro Carlisle dando mi mano hacia Edward**

**-con mi vida-susurro Edward**

**- cuídala Jacob-susurro Eleazar entregando a nessie**

**-siempre-susurro jake**

**Una vez todos con sus parejas nos giramos al sacerdote el cual comenzó la ceremonia, al fin después de 6 años volvíamos a estar juntos pero juntos para toda nuestra eternidad, sonreí mirando ami hermana ella era tan feliz, casi no preste atención a la ceremonia hasta que el padre hablo**

**-Jacob Black y Edward Cullen ustedes aceptan a renesmee e Isabela como vuestras futuras esposas-pregunto el sacerdote**

**-si aceptamos-susurraron los chicos**

**- señoritas renesmee e Isabela Swann aceptan a los señores Jacob y Edward como vuestros futuros esposos-susurro**

**-si aceptamos-susurramos**

**-por el poder que se me confiere los declaro marido y mujer pueden besar a las novias-susurro**

** Los chicos tomaron nuestros rostros y nos besaron.**

**Narradora Nov.**

** Y con ese beso se sello el amor de Edward y bella, nessie y Jacob ahora ellos tienen la eternidad por delante pero seguirán juntos sin que nades ni nadie los separe**

**FIN**


End file.
